


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Shotgunning, Smoking, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: "Light my cigarette?" The boy with blue eyes and black jeans asks, smiling at him.How can Sanghyuk refuse.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Song fic: Troye Sivan's Strawberries and Cigarettes
> 
> I listened to the song at repeat writing this; like only this song and no other. It quite literally based on the lyrics, so you won't have fun unless you're listening to the song while reading.  
> I feel like this is an aesthetic story. There's no much dialogues as I tried to convey the atmosphere and feelings. If you read this calmly and slowly, along with the song; I promise you'll like it 😊

**Remember when we first met?**

**You said "light my cigarette"**

  
  


Sanghyuk leans on the dirty wall of the alley behind the club, fiddling with his phone waiting for Hakyeon to come out. His car is parked right outside the alley; he plays with the keys in his other hands. His roommate called him 20 minutes ago and said to come to pick him up; it didn't take a genius to figure out that Hakyeon was drunk beyond salvation. So here he stood, waiting for the boy to stumble out of the door so he could take him home.

  
  


The creaking of the door brings his attention back to the door, expecting Hakyeon to come out of the door. He pockets the small green lighter and squints to make the face of the person, illuminated by too many colorful lights. 

It's a boy, not very older than Sanghyuk himself. He walks without stumbling, unlike many others that exit the door. He's tall and broad–Sanghyuk squints, and- familiar.

  
  


The boy walks the few steps towards Sanghyuk, who straightens his back to stand, tucking one hand in his pocket, the other loosely holding the cigarette between his fingers. He watches with mild curiosity, half a mind at the door which Hakyeon may come out of any second. The ridiculously beautiful boy grins, flashing his perfect teeth and says "light my cigarette?" 

His voice is soft and smooth, a voice that could lull you to sleep, and his eyes sparkle when he smiles. He's standing way too close for Sanghyuk to not notice how he smells sweet...like strawberries. Sanghyuk blinks, unable to process the request. The boy raises an eyebrow, looks down at the cigarette in his hand then back up at Sanghyuk. "No?" He asks and Sanghyuk stammers, taking the lighter out of his pocket "of course! sure, why not" 

The boy chuckles, a soft but deep sound, and Sanghyuk watches with amazement, how beautiful he looks just standing there laughing. He extends his cigarette towards Sanghyuk and he lights it up, eyes not leaving the other's face. 

  
  


"Thanks” The boy whispers. Sanghyuk gives him a once over, subtly looking up and down once. He's dressed as anyone would when clubbing; tight blue jeans, hugging his long legs perfectly, a small V cut shirt accompanied by a leather jacket with silver beadings on the shoulder and sleeves. His sleeves are rolled up exposing his pale pink skin, shining in the fluorescent lights. It's nothing special yet he looks otherworldly. 

Sanghyuk opens his mouth to say something, he doesn't know what when the other speaks first. "There's your friend," he says, leaning his back against the wall, eyes pointing to the door. Sanghyuk turns and then takes quick steps towards Hakyeon. He barely catches the older by the shoulder before his face had an impact with the floor. He turns around, and the boy smiles at him. Sanghyuk doesn't smile back but his heart does a strange flip, and it continues doing so when he's back in his bed surrounded by nothing but darkness and the soft breathing of Hakyeon beside him. 

  
  
  


**So I lied to my mom and dad**

  
  


**I jumped the fence and I ran**

  
  


**But we couldn't go very far**

  
  


**'Cause you locked your keys in your car**

  
  


**So you sat and stared at my lips**

  
  


**And I could already feel your kiss**

  
  


Sanghyuk's phone pings and he doesn't need to look to know who it is. "I'm not feeling too good mom, can I go early please?" He asks his mom, who is eating her dinner on the dining table. His sister scoffs, and he tries not to respond. 

"Of course dear" his mother replies, but Sanghyuk knows no one here cares if he leaves without asking even. 

"Thanks" he bows small and runs up the stair locking himself in his room. His heart is beating like crazy and his hands tremble a little but he knows it's not from the lie he just told, but the sight of Hongbin's text on the glowing screen.

  
  


"I'm outside. White car. Beach?"

  
  


It's always like this, he shows unannounced and unplanned. Asking for abrupt things and calling Sanghyuk at weird times but who's Sanghyuk to refuse anything to the boy who has his heart in the soft pale palm of his hand. Sanghyuk takes a deep breath and replies. 

"Coming" and so he jumps, out of the window onto the porch grass. The perfectly trimmed grass on which they spend hundreds of dollars on. He takes one quick look around and jumps the fence in one quick practiced motion. He's done this too many times, and he seems to be doing this - lying and sneaking out- even more ever since Hongbin.

  
  


Hongbin's standing two houses away, leaning on his white car that's definitely a new model. He doesn't know where Hongbin comes from, how his household is like but everything tells him that the older is as well off as Sanghyuk is. He would ask one day...but with Hongbin, every thought that isn't Hongbin, escapes Sanghyuk.

  
  


Hongbin flashes him a small smile, the only one he ever showed. Small smiles... Sanghyuk has never seen him laugh, he dreams of how beautiful it would be.

  
  


The roads are clear and the breeze a little chilly, they drive in silence, only sneaking small glances during the whole ride. Every time their gazes meet, Sanghyuk loses a breath. He wonders if he has a similar effect on the other….

  
  
  
  
  


They sit on the sand, not caring if their clothes would get dirty and look at the steady waves. "I can't believe you locked the keys" Sanghyuk says, laughing around the cigarette. 

  
  


"hmm" Hongbin hums, smiling at the water "I was distracted"

"Oh yeah?" Sanghyuk turns his head, tilting it, teasing come naturally to him even around Hongbin. "By what?"

  
  


Hongbin doesn't reply but smirks back. 

  
  


" Or should I ask by who?" Sanghyuk knows he's pushing it a bit, but it's been three months and he doesn't really know what he's- what they're doing. Three months of chasing the boy he met in the back alley of the club… and his heart skips at the thought that he would keep chasing for another three if he has to 

"You shouldn't ask anything" Hongbin whispers, his head is now completely facing Sanghyuk's, hands wrapped around his knees as they sit a foot apart. 

"Will I not like the answer?" Sanghyuk whispers back and suddenly everything is too hot, his smiles disappear and he looks into Hongbin's eyes, trying to find- anything! But Hongbin doesn't give anything away...he never does. He watches the older stare at him, and then his eyes slide down to Sanghyuk's lips. They sit there in silence, not awkward at all- and Hongbin stares at his lips, not moving even an inch… Sanghyuk doesn't move either, waiting always waiting. He doesn't need to kiss Hongbin to know how his lips would taste like- like strawberries. And cigarettes. He could already feel his lips.

  
  


After what it feels like forever but not enough still, Hongbin moves back and takes out his cigarette. "Light my cigarette?" He asks, deep and quiet, an echo of the first night they met. Sanghyuk takes out the green lighter…just like that; they're once again back in that alley 3 months ago.

  
  


**Long nights, daydreams**

**Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool**

**But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

**Headlights, on me**

**Racing to 60, I've been a fool**

**But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like**

**Blue eyes, black jeans**

**Lighters and candy, I've been a fool**

**But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

  
  
  
  


The club is loud and dark, not nearly enough lights but the ones that are there are hurting his eyes. He doesn't care though, he's too distracted by the boy's face in front of his own, too close for his sanity, any more and he won't be able to control himself and lean forward. 

  
  


His eyes are blue, too blue to be real, the same way his pink hair isn’t real either, tinted with a faded lilac that looks like it’ll wash out by tomorrow, and Sanghyuk doesn’t know why he finds it pretty, when he came to like these things.

He thinks it’s because he just finds _him_ pretty. Just him… 

He doesn't hear the call of his name by Hakyeon; he doesn't hear anything that isn't Hongbin's whispering. He doesn't smell anything that isn't Hongbin's strawberry scent. 

  
  
  


The smell mixes with another when Hongbin takes his cigarette out, repeats the same question ' _light my cigarette?'_ and Sanghyuk lights it up once again. Tucking his green lighter back he speeds up. He doesn't know where he's racing towards, but something about the way the wind is blowing in his hair, the headlights shining in front, the light ting of alcohol from the bar and Hongbin's eyes on him- he feels like he can fly if he wanted to. 

  
  


**Remember when you taught me fate**

**Said it'd all be worth the wait**

**Like that night in the back of the cab**

**When your fingers walked in my hand**

  
  


Sanghyuk runs like he has never before ; his heart pounds and his lungs feel like they’ll give out but the rush of adrenaline is too high and Hongbin’s last words echo in his brain- so he runs, run until he sees the silhouette of a familiar boy. 

Sanghyuk doesn’t know what he expected; a beaten Hongbin in need of help, a fight in progress, blood and bodies, but it wasn’t this. He stands there mouth agape, Hongbin catches him from the corner of his eye but doesn’t acknowledge him anymore. He tosses the boy aside, he had held up by the wall from his collar and dusts his hands from his shirt. There are about 7 boys lying flat on the floor, some looking worse than others but none of them look as bad as Hongbin does. Yet, the only person standing is him, he looks like he’d gone through hell and back, his lip is spit and bleeding, his eye is swollen and forehead cut; bleeding on his pale skin. Hongbin’s shirt is torn and Sanghyuk can see the bruises even in the dark of the night. 

Hongbin stumbles forward, the rush of adrenaline disappearing, and barely makes it 5 feet forward before he’s falling forward; Sanghyuk moves on auto pilot, his long legs in two wide steps and catch the smaller boy in his arms. Hongbin goes limp ion his arms, shaking violently, whole body in tremors. 

They say nothing in the cab, the night sky is starless, the roads empty and Hongbin’s body is cold where he is pressed close, closer than they’ve ever been before. It not as close as Sanghyuk would like but it’s more than he ever expected, maybe that’s why he jumps; when Hongbin’s hand rest atop his. Sanghyuk wait, for the older to do something further but it never comes, so for the first time Sanghyuk decides to follow his heart, fuck his ego- his morals; and entwines his long slim fingers with Hongbin’s small paler ones. His heart does a flip flop in his chest and his stomach turns, in a way that makes him feel like he’ll fly. It’s a simple contact, one hand around Hongbin broad shoulders, another in his hand; he’s been in more intimate positions but it’s Hongbin- everything is better when it’s Hongbin. 

Hongbin doesn’t say anything when Sanghyuk helps him in the bed; he lays there, eyes closed and breathing steady when Sanghyuk cleans his cuts, his forehead and lips. He doesn’t push him away when he runs a thumb over his lips. He keeps his eyes shut when Sanghyuk kisses his split knuckles; he says nothing when Sanghyuk climbs in the bed next to him. Sanghyuk wait, lies in the dark and wait- for something, a word, a movement but it never comes. Eventually he falls into slumber and like the fool he is, he dreams of Hongbin. He dreams of black jeans and shining eyes, he dreams of strawberries and cigarettes. 

**Next day, nothin' on my phone**

**But I can still smell you on my clothes**

**Always hoping things would change**

**But we went right back to your games**

Sanghyuk wakes up groggy and tired; he glances over the clock and realizes it’s 9. He missed his morning class. Disappointment comes immediate and sadness follows. The bed is empty. Sanghyuk wishes he didn’t felt so hurt, he wishes the sigh of the empty bed didn’t make him want to cry but it does. 

Hongbin’s clothes are gone; the room in a state that can never prove Hongbin was ever here but Sanghyuk knows he was. He can still smell the boy on his clothes, on his sheets and pillow. The smell is so familiar and suffocating. … It’s intoxicating- 

Sanghyuk picks his phone up, but he knew there wouldn’t be anything and he isn’t wrong. Anger comes next, and he tosses his hone on the floor. He won’t cry, he has never cried, Hongbin won’t change that. Sanghyuk won’t cry. He repeats the words over and over, sobbing into the pillow. Maybe if he says it enough it would come true.

**Long nights, daydreams**

**Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool**

**But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

**Headlights, on me**

**Racing to 60, I've been a fool**

**But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like**

**Blue eyes, black jeans**

**Lighters and candy, I've been a fool**

**But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

  
  


Sanghyuk spends the rest of the day cooped up in the library. He’s not the type to study more than necessary and definitely not a library person; he gets good enough grade without trying- but he doesn’t want to go to classes; some ugly part of him is still fuming, angry at Hongbin for reasons he doesn’t recognize so he doesn’t go to the main building at all. 

Hongbin never promised him anything, no- it wasn’t his fault at all, and Sanghyuk knew this. It was Sanghyuk who chased Hongbin down the hall two days after that night ion the club alley, it was Sanghyuk who dug around to find which building Hongbin’s classes happened in. it was he who waited in front of his classes and dragged him to have lunch together. 

It was Sanghyuk who fell in love- thinking those words even, felt weird, too raw and delicate; like something would shatter inside him, the thought of it scared him as much as it excited him. 

He holds the cigarette between the rows of his teeth and is about to buckle up the strap of his helmet to climb his Bike and head home when familiar shadows emerge from the alley next to the library. Red eyes that clearly looked dazed glance right into Sanghyuk's.

"Funny how you smoke a million cigarettes but the teachers still adore you, you're the prime example of a bad student, " a dark chuckle resonates through to Sanghyuk's ears.

"Chanyeol," Sanghyuk clenches his teeth, "as high as always I see."

The boy, Chanyeol, boldly holds up his middle finger. The two boys on either side of him snicker as if his actions were supposed to rile up Sanghyuk . The latter was not the slightest bit interested in anything Chanyeol had to say or do.

"I want a one on one. Come on Han. Show me why you're the most feared in town. Show me why people fear you over me, what do you have that I don’t- money? Looks?" Chanyeol pushes up his sleeves and stagger forward with clenched fists. Sanghyuk easily steps out of the way and looks over at the boy in disgust. A part of him aches though, they used to be friends.

"Don't come near me," he mutters in a low voice, mounting his motorbike and completely disregarding the dark chuckles that were currently escaping Chanyeol's mouth.

"Sure," the boy rasps out in between the wheezing chuckles that grow louder by the second. "I won't come near you."

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes and is ready to speed off when he hears it.

"I'll go near your little toy instead, hm? Lee Hongbin ?"

The two boys standing with Chanyeol step back cautiously as they watch Sanghyuk jump off his bike and rip the helmet off his head at the speed of lightning. His eyes glaring holes into his former friend's head.

"Oh?" he laughs in glee, gauging Sanghyuk’s reaction with satisfied eyes. "You surpassed my expectations Hyukie. Didn't know you could get this riled up this fast." He cracks his knuckles and his neck, his eyes glazing over with a malicious tint. "If the mere mention of his name can get you so riled up," he whispers, "I wonder how you will react if I lay my hands on his pretty face?"

The speed with Sanghyuk surges forward, none of the three boys were prepared in the slightest bit. Chanyeol's back slams to the nearest wall, a firm hand clutched onto the collar of his shirt with such strength that a shred of fear spread through him.

"Don't speak his name out of your vile disgusting mouth," Sanghyuk speaks in a deathly gravel voice. "You hear me?"

The boy clicks his tongue. "Didn't know you preferred pretty faces with petite bodies to wreck apart in bed," his voice trails off but was loud enough for Sanghyuk to still catch the next words. "I don't blame you. I'd take him too...Lee Hongbin.”

“but I can see why you're attracted to him, he’s _just like_ you-“ the boy grins, like he’s hiding secrets he doesn’t plan on telling “he got angry _just_ like you, when last night I said similar words to him” 

Sanghyuk’s eyes widen and he grits “you attacked him last night?” 

“attacked? Oh Hyukie, you know I’m a peaceful person. I merely told him some things about you. Your past hobbies you see; I though the poor boy deserved to know the truth of your love life- and sex” Chanyeol talks like he’s spitting venom and suddenly any sympathy or pity Sanghyuk felt for him is gone.

Chanyeol spits out blood as he felt the fist holding his shirt collide with his face with a force beyond imagination. The fist collides with his face on the same spot again and he feels the wind get knocked out of his lungs as he struggled to get air past his mouth. Sanghyuk punches the wall next to his head and backed off, taking deep breaths to calm himself down from causing serious injuries to the boy in front of him, who for some reason was grinning up at him with bloodied teeth.

"Ow," he mutters, holding onto the wall for support as the two boys glanced at him with signals to shut up and leave. "Does he know this side of you?" He says smug at Sanghyuk, trying to stand upright- . "Does he know this side of you Han, or better else- do you know this side of _him_ . He got angry _just_ like you and beat up my boys, I plan to get my revenge."

Sanghyuk watches him get dragged away by his friends and then he swivels around and holds onto his motorbike, hands shaking. His right hand is bruised beyond belief from having punched the wall, knuckles split and blood oozing out of the cuts. Chanyeol's words echo in his head over and over, riling him up more and more with each passing minute. He puts on his helmet carelessly and hurries straight home, wanting nothing more than to sleep and forget the events of the day.

He doesn’t want to think about what Chanyeol might have said to Hongbin- the words replay in his head, making him throw up several times later through the day. 

**And even if I run away**

**Give my heart a holiday**

**Still strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

“Hongbin!” Sanghyuk pounds on the door, not caring in the slightest if someone hears. “Hongbin open up, I know you're in there” he’s already said he same thing 3 times before but there was no reply. He pounds on the door one last time before giving up. He knows the boy is in, he can see the lights open. 

Exhausted and disappointed he rests his head on the side wall, letting the concrete hit his head harshly. He would try waiting more like he has been for the last three days, but he knows if Hongbin doesn’t want to see him, he would make sure to avoid him at all cost. Sanghyuk knows the older is attending his classes but Sanghyuk can never catch him; it’s like he disappears. Sanghyuk tried every place Hongbin frequents but Hongbin expects him to- so he isn’t found.

He sighs and turns his back to the wall, his feet seem to have stuck and he can’t get himself to move so he slides down the wall and buries his head in his knees.

He can’t remember how long he sat here, in his pitiful state and how many students gave him looks passing by and he almost doesn’t hearth click of the door being opened. 

Like shocked he moves to get up, but only on his knees he catches sight of the person in the door. It’s not Hongbin. 

“you're still here” the boy, not much older than Sanghyuk, he’s tall and fairly good looking, eyes him spectacle. 

Sanghyuk opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out; Hongbin never said he had a roommate, but then again Hongbin never said much. 

“so you're him” the other boy says, a little bite to his words as he leans against the door, hands crossed an hips crocked. “the cigarette boy” 

Sanghyuk once again fails to form any words but stares blankly. 

The other man eyes him for a few more moments before sighing. 

“I’m going out,” he moves inside and comes out with a jacket in hand “I’ll give you 30 minutes and if you upset him,” he pauses, putting his hands in the sleeves but Sanghyuk thinks it’s to add the dramatic effect to his threat. “I’ll find you and make you pay” 

And without more words, he walks down the corridor, leaving the door wide open.

Sanghyuk hesitates, he’s sure Hongbin doesn’t know his roommate let him in but he can’t let this opportunity pass, he has to make things right so he sighs again and steps inside, closing the door behind him. 

Sanghyuk doesn’t have to look further to figure out which door is Hongbin’s room, the younger comes out himself. He pauses in his door and stares wide eyed at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk fails to keep eye contact, his heart feels like it will beat out of his chest, the sigh of Hongbin; hair messed up ., dressed in in t shirt and trousers, that the most casual and presented Sanghyuk has seen him. Somehow, this soft, homey look, makes the older even more beautiful. 

“your roommate– let me in” he says, quietly like afraid to break the silence that’s getting more uncomfortable each second. 

“oh!” his voice is even deeper, “I see. Do you, uh, want something?’

“What?” Hongbin mutters, when all Sanghyuk does in response is stare at the other boy.

Sanghyuk has so much to say, _did you miss me? I missed you. Are you okay? Why did you leave so early? Are your hands healed? You look beautiful. I want to kiss you_. But he doesn’t say any of that instead whispers, like he’s afraid to even ask the question. 

“when you beat them up, were you angry at them – or me?” 

Hongbin’s eyes widen, lips parted a little and then he school his face into normal. “Why would I be angry at you?”

There’s no use on walking on egg shells now, they’re cracked already; might as well go all the way “because of the things they told you?” a pause, their gazes are still locked, “it’s not true” Sanghyuk says, low and quiet. “None of it is, I promise you” 

Hongbin bites his lower lip, turning his head away to stare at the wall; he’s still leaning on the door but his posture is tense and shoulders hunched. He’s uncomfortable, Sanghyuk hates it. 

“It wasn’t you,” Hongbin says after a while looking down at the floor “it doesn’t matter but you did or what they said. It’s me, I– I _’_ m sacred” the last part is whispered so low that Sanghyuk barely catches it but he know what he heard, he’s so sure that he doesn’t think for another beat before taking the few steps towards Hongbin and cupping his face in his palm. Hongbin shiver’s at the touch and closes his eyes but doesn’t pull away.

When he does open his eyes to meet Sanghyuk’s, the younger mouths a _please?_ And Hongbin nods; the tiniest of movement but it’s enough. So Sanghyuk presses their lips together in the gentlest and softest of kiss. He doesn’t move, doesn’t go further and Hongbin doesn’t either; so they stand there, lips pressed together and noses brushing but it’s enough. It’s more than enough. Hongbin’s lips are chapped and soft like pillows. He tastes like strawberries. He tastes like cigarette. He tastes like everything Sanghyuk though he would. 

  
  


**You always leave me wanting more**

**I can't shake my hunger for**

**Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

**Yeah, they always taste like you**

**You**

Sanghyuk doesn’t sleep that night, all he can think of is Hongbin. His cheeks so soft to the touch, his heart that was beating audibly when they were touching and his lips that Sanghyuk tasted so little of yet they were so intoxicating; leaving him drunk and wanting more. All he wants was to kiss him again, until he was out of breath and drunk on Hongbin. He wanted to hold Hongbin and breathe in the maddening scent of Hongbin; the strawberries, sweet and soft, the cigarettes, bitter and piercing. Hongbin was a combination of both, Sanghyuk was addicted.

So he runs, he runs out of the door and down the stair. He speeds until he can’t hear his surrounding because of the wind’s gushing; he runs up the stairs and dials Hongbin’s number. It’s late, past two but Sanghyuk’s running on adrenaline and his heart’s screaming, he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to breathe until he can see Hongbin. Hongbin’s voice is clear, he hadn’t been sleeping and it’s further confirmed when the older opened the door and Sanghyuk’s met with the face that was haunting his every breath..

“Why are you scared?” he asks and Hongbin once again chews on his lip.

“Because I’m different”

“So am I”

“Yeah” Hongbin replies, with a small sad smile on his lips “we are, and the world will never accept us”

“What if I showed you that they don’t matter, that none of them do” Sanghyuk asks, stepping closer. Hongbin doesn’t step back “what if I told you that the world can go to hell, because it’s our lives and we make the rules” Hongbin keeps staring in his eyes and then whispers “I keep wondering if it will be worth it, worth going against the world”

“it will be” Sanghyuk reaches to grab Hongbin’s wrist “I will go against the world a thousand times because it’s worth it” Hongbin takes a sharp breath, color dusting his features. “That you're so fucking worth it”

“let me make you see it” it’s a question, and Hongbin nods, small but eyes never leaving Sanghyuk. So Sanghyuk kisses him, he cups his face and pulls him close. Hongbin stumbles and crashes into Sanghyuk. His hands went slow but sure around his neck and Sanghyuk’s hand slide down to hold his waist. They kiss until they couldn’t breathe and they kiss even after that. Hongbin pulls them both inside and Sanghyuk shuts the door with his foot. They stumble, stopping several times when Hongbin would push him against the nearest object and kiss him breathless. But eventually they reach the bedroom. Their clothes are discarded in haste and when Sanghyuk pushes, Hongbin lands on the mattress with a soft thud. Sanghyuk kisses him again, settling between his legs spread wide. He kisses Hongbin’s lips and makes his way down to his jaw, kissing a trail down to his soft pale neck. He kisses his pulse and collar bone. Hongbin leans up and kiss Sanghyuk in return, smiling into the kiss. They both roll around, pushing each other on the bed and kissing until the other would take over. They do it slow and sweet. Sanghyuk gasps when Hongbin’s mouth wrap around him and spills nonsense when he comes and Hongbin smiles satisfied. Sanghyuk pushes him back down, kissing the smile off his face and Hongbin gasps when he feels a hand on his own length. Sanghyuk keeps his pace slow and Hongbin curses, urging him to go faster, harder– spilling profanities and an endless chant of Sanghyuk’s name. When he comes it’s with a cry and arches off the bed. Sanghyuk holds him until they’re both down from the high and breathing normal. With his face buried in Hongbin’s hair and the sheets and pillows smelling exactly the way Hongbin does; Sanghyuk lays satisfied an happy, surrounded by the scent of strawberries, Hongbin wrapped around him firmly.

Later the night they both sit in the terrace on Hongbin’s apartment; there not much of a view but the stars have all come out tonight and Sanghyuk needs nothing more when he has Hongbin beside him. The older sits there, leaning on his hands and face faced upward at the sky. With his eyes close and a serene expression; he looks like some angel or sculpture. Sanghyuk sits there staring at Hongbin, knees tucked under his face until Hongbin turns to him; blushing and asking him to stop staring. 

Sanghyuk leans forward, overwhelmed by the adoration blooming inside him and kisses Hongbin; the angle is wrong and he has to tilt his face to kiss properly put Hongbin sighs softly, so it’s all right.

Hongbin takes out a pack from his pants later, and holds out a cigarette to Sanghyuk; he takes it happily. And waits; 

Hongbin twirls the stick in his fingers before turning to meet his gaze, eyes shining and face a little pink but Sanghyuk’s is the same he’s sure, and says “Light my cigarette?” so just like that he takes out the small green lighter and flicks the flame. 

Hongbin takes a long drag and grabs Sanghyuk by the collar, pulling him forward unroll their lips are pressed together. He releases the smoke in the younger’s mouth and Sanghyuk seals their mouth tighter, tasting the smoke on Hongbin’s lips. They sit there smoking for hours, but it’s all right; because Hongbin tastes like strawberries and the air smells like cigarettes. It smells like them.

**Long nights, daydreams**

**With that sugar and smoke rings**

**Always taste like you**

**Headlights, on me (and even if I run away)**

**Racing to 60, I've been a fool (and give my heart a holiday)**

**Still, strawberries and cigarettes always taste like**

**Blue eyes, black jeans (you always leave me wanting more)**

**Lighters and candy, I've been a fool (I can't shake my hunger for)**

**Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And to everyone who waited for this. I promise this in Feb but with everything I kinda forgot about it hehe.  
> Comments are sooooooo appreciated you don't even know.  
> :) Stay safe ᕙ(＠°▽°＠)ᕗ


End file.
